


Once in a while you get shown the light, In the strangest of places if you look at it right

by Mikhailov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Falling Apart, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, M/M, One of My Favorites, Reality Bending, Sort of? - Freeform, This was a songfic, Unreliable Narrator, themes of mental illness, this is super old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: He’s familiar. But I can’t place where I’ve seen him before.(Or, Tyr gets grounded, and not in that way)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Once in a while you get shown the light, In the strangest of places if you look at it right

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuper old writing but that's okay. I'm writing for an audience of one and that audience is me.  
> If you read this, well, thanks, hope you enjoyed it

_There’s always been something reassuring about hearing a loved one's voice, the way it makes butterflies fly in your stomach, the way it reminds you of better times. There’s nothing like hearing their voice and knowing now that they’re here, everything is going to be okay. Knowing that you don’t have to worry anymore._

In front of me stands a man. One I’ve seen a million times before. But where? He’s shorter than me, tan, with large golden eyes and he’s staring up at with. Unblinking and unmoving. He’s familiar. But I can’t place where I’ve seen him before. His brown hair, dyed teal at the tips blows ever so softly in the wind. He’s wearing my cloak, hanging from his neck is my necklace. I know I gave those to him, but why? 

Everything has gone peaceful. Just moments ago I could hear the screaming, the sounds of agony as the world fell apart. But here. Here it’s just me and him. I stepped forward, one hand daring to come up, to try and reach out to him, trying to grab what it can before the moment is over. I don't know how long this peace will last, I don’t want to lose it.

And then he’s gone. There one moment, gone the next. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound escapes me. I cannot speak, cannot cry out for this man. Cannot plead for him to come back. He cannot hear me. I turn on my heels, the peaceful landscape crumbling away to the dark, hallways and rooms where there is nothing but screaming, I can’t take this. Not anymore. I can feel my breathing speeding up, the world is getting blurry, it’s a task to keep myself upright. With a grunt, I collapsed against a wall, using one hand to keep me upright. With a scowl, I push myself up and start walking. I can make it.

Wrong.

Not without him. That man who I cannot remember why I loved him. Without him, I won't make it far. He was the thing holding me together. Each step is getting more difficult as I continue onwards, and it’s not long before I need to steady myself again. My world is shaking, the screaming is growing.

“ _Tyr._ ”

That voice. I’ve heard it before. I spin on my heels. The peaceful landscape is back, but the man isn’t. In his place is a necklace, softly sitting on a neatly folded red cloak. I can’t help the disappointment I know is on my face. I know I’m going crazy. There’s no way that was him. 

“ _Tyr._ ”

There it is again. It’s not real. He’s not there. He’s gone. I am probably gone as well. To be hearing him, I’m probably dead. Yeah. That would make sense. I just need to get past this and I’ll be okay. I take a step forward, and another, and another. 

“ _You’re not dead, silly. Neither of us are._ ” A voice laughs.

I know that voice. I turn on my heels and there he is. The man. He’s smiling now. I smile back. I know him. The man I fell in love with.

“Hello, Tyr.” He says.

I smile at him. “Hello, Chris.”

_There’s always been something reassuring about hearing a loved one's voice._   
_I makes me know everything’s okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback


End file.
